


What I like about us together

by Rei_Amakata



Series: Togetherness — A KagaKuro living together [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sequel, Tumblr Prompt, kgkrweekend, slight mention of the other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Amakata/pseuds/Rei_Amakata
Summary: Getting used to living with someone else wasn't exactly easy for Kagami Taiga. But since he got the hang of it, he wouldn't trade it for anything else. Especially because it's not just someone else – it's the guy he's willing to spend his life with.





	What I like about us together

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is, my second submission to the Weekend at Home event. As I mentioned in day 1, this is a sequel to "What I love about us together", but it can be read as an independent work as well. I'd say it's only a sequel because it happens on the same day as the previous one and it focus on their thoughts and feelings about living together. The prompts for Day 2 are Date Nights/Anniversaries, and I chose the first to go with.  
> While "What I love..." is Kuroko-centered, this one centers on Kagami, which is probably why it's longer. I love the guy!  
> I hope it's okay that I mentioned MuraHimu and MidoTaka on it (slightly so, but still...). I had all sorts of headcanons while I was writing this piece, so I couldn't just ignore them.  
> Well, enough with the ramblings... Hope you'll enjoy this one.

Living together is challenging. It takes a lot of talking to settle things down,  to agree on the do’s and don’ts, to make sure none of you cross any lines. Also it takes time to adjust; especially when you used to live on your own for quite some time.

Kagami Taiga didn’t think things would work when he and Tetsuya moved in together. Everything was changing  all of a sudden and it seemed hard to catch up. High school days were over, and university was a whole new and more difficult game; moving to a new place, closer to campus, was literally getting him out of his comfort zone; not to mention that  _ they _ were moving in together as a couple and that alone was  unsettling enough.

Sharing a place with someone else can be tough, and if that person happens to be a guy you’re dating who just lacks presence, it  increases the difficulty. It took a couple of weeks for  Taiga to get used to waking up and having  Tetsuya on his –  or rather, their –  bed. At least twice he had yelled, which ‘caused the ball of fur that also shared their home to bark out loud and make him utterly pissed early in the morning.

Yes, there had also been the fact that Tetsuya had brought not only his luggage  to their moving in , but also that little canine monster. More than once,  Taiga though they wouldn’t last.

Before he knew, though, everything had really changed for  the better . He still can’t tell why or how, but at some point he started getting used to all of that, until there was no turning back.

And now, he really can’t imagine how his life would be like without Tetsuya around.

He would hardly admit, but he likes how preparing an extra lunchbox –  a smaller one that doesn’t compare to his full packed extra large ones –  and buying dog food on the grocery store is now part of his routine. He’s still thrilled by the fact that he  waits at home  for somebody who loves basketball as much as he does, and keeps him company as he watches games on TV and procrastinates homework.

Since he got used to it, he truly enjoys waking up  with Tetsuya by his side  and observing  his sleeping face whenever he’s got a chance. That guy looks like an innocent child, like a real angel (something he’s far from being) as he’s sound asleep, and that brings some sort of peaceful feeling to  Taiga’s heart.

He likes how his boyfriend is always up to going to the  nearest  court and playing basketball until they’re both exhausted. He’s amused by the fact that Tetsuya always quits first, but doesn’t complain about him practicing a little longer on his own. He’s happy that he stays there, and watches him, and every now and then attempts to kill him out of embarrassment by saying things  such as “As usual, your basketball is really amazing, Taiga-kun. Also, I find you really hot when you jump and dunk.”

He loves Kuroko’s flat honesty, though he’ll hardly admit to that. And he likes all the embarrassing stuff that guy says so easily. And how easily he says them.

But mostly, he likes days like the current, when they end up late for classes because well, the-definitely-not-an-angel Tetsuya had to invite him to shower, which could only have led to actual wet morning sex.

He’s never gonna say it out loud, but he absolutely likes the fact that his lover is way too pervy for his own good. And that he feels so good  Taiga never gets to hold back. He’s always afraid he might have caused the blue - eyed boy unbearable pain; but well, he can ’ t help it, not when Kuroko pants, and blushes and stares at him as if he’s really into it. He never really thought about romantic relationships and the like before; people would say the only thing on his mind was basketball and that was quite true. Or rather, it used to be.

Now, as he struggles to focus on what his professor is saying, he can’t help but to miss info he’s supposed to jot down. His mind is going back to memories of that morning and forth to plans for  t he upcoming  night. As unbelievable as it may sound, he also likes the fact that as often as possible their friends stop by, not only their former Seirin teammates, but also those guys from Generation of miracles.  Most of them  are also studying and living in Tokyo,  which mean s more often than not they w ill run into one of them. Tonight, maybe they could have his brother and Murasakibara,  who happen s to be their neighbors, join them for homemade pizza.  I t would be like a double date and he is honestly glad they get along real fine by now. Well, he and the purple haired giant still have their issues, but both his brother and his boyfriend end up getting them to find common ground.

Since he’s in a very good mood, he might as well ask Murasakibara to help him on preparing a vanilla-flavored dessert to accompany their dinner. It doesn’t take long for him to text Tatsuya, inviting over him and his boyfriend. He’s so motivated by the idea that soon where class annotations should’ve been written lies a shopping list with ingredients he’s supposed to buy. He doesn’t know how he became this kind of guy who’s happy about having guests over, who wants so bad to please the one he loves. He just is and he has a hint that Kuroko played an important part on that. Not that he minds, anyway. Since he’s learned to have company, and to enjoy it, he wouldn’t trade it for a lonesome life again.

Tatsuya eventually replies and has his brother a little disappointed. “Thanks for the invite, Taiga. We really appreciate it. Atsushi and I are going to Akita to spend the weekend, so we’ll have to pass, though. Rain check?” 

Although that feels as though Tatsuya has just poured cold water on his plans, he tries not to let his dismay show as he types back, “Sure, have a safe trip!”

Classes are over not longer after that, and  Taiga is still decided to pull something nice for that Friday night. He’s been studying quite hard, and Tetsuya has been studying twice as hard, so they could definitely use some quality time together that weekend.  Maybe having a cozy stay in with only the two of them would be even better, after all. With that in mind, he stops by the grocery store on his way home and makes sure he crosses out every single item from his shopping list.

Since Tetsuya has to go to his part-time job after class, he’s only getting home later that night. That gives  Taiga plenty of time to prepare everything.  E ntertained by house chores and cooking, h e barely notices as time goes by. He’s even made sure that little demon Nigou is fed, which he knows amuses Tetsuya. There’s no way he w ill ever admit, but he sort of likes t aking care of that furry brat while  his rightful owner isn’t around. The fact that the  pup is there makes the house feel less empty, like he represents the  _ Number one _ in his absence.

* * *

By the time Tetsuya gets home, dinner is ready and  Taiga is deservedly resting on the couch, legs spread over the  coffee table, while Nigou is lying on the floor, near the couch but still taking a safe distance from him (it could be the other way around, as Tetsuya remarks to himself). The dog readily leaves his spot and meets his owner halfway to the couch, wagging his tail in pure joy and barking with excitement.  Taiga throws an annoyed look  the pup’s way, but soon smiles as the bluenette sits beside him. His smile is rewarded with a faint one; exhaustion shows on Tetsuya’s otherwise  blank face.

“Good evening, Taiga-kun,” he compliments in his ever polite manner.

“’Good evening. You look awful,” Kagami teases, grinning at his partner.

“Thanks,” the sarcastic reply comes in a flat tone.

Taiga then asks Tetsuya how was his day, and listens attentively as the blue-eyed boy talks about it. He’s working in a coffee shop near the campus, a job he got through Takao, who’s also working there. 

“As usually happens on Fridays, the place was really crowded, so Takao-kun and I barely had time to breathe,” he tells. “He was even silent for a while, I thought he and Midorima-kun had had a fight, but as it turns out that wasn’t the case. He was just tired.”

“That chatterbox, silent? Man, now I get why you look like crap.”

“You don’t need to make it look worse than it does, Taiga-kun.”

He can’t help but to  smirk at Tetsuya’s annoyed look. It’s not easy to get to him, so he has fun when he does. And he likes that serious look so bad it makes his heart thud against his rib cage. Affectionately, he p a ts Tetsuya  on the head,  messing his light blue hair  up . “Hey, turn around. I’ll  give you a massage.”

The bluenette doesn’t hesitate in doing as he’s prompted to. Soon, those big, warm hands are getting rid of all the tension in his back, shoulder blades and neck. 

Taiga particularly likes how Tetsuya relaxes through his touch. He likes the trust that act involves, as well as the intimacy there is to it. He’s satisfied by the way his partner’s breath slowly steadies, and amazed by how smooth the skin feels under his fingertips, despite the tension on the nerves and muscles it covers, and in spite of the fabric by which it is covered. He finds it hard not to enjoy how Tetsuya almost moans as he chills.

It’s their moment, and he’s glad it belongs to the both of them.

“So, does it feel better?” He asks in a hoarse voice as he’s done, a voice that sounds huskier than intended.

“Yes, thank you so much.”

“Uh... You’re welcome,” he replies, suddenly overconscious of how his hands are still  resting on Tetsuya’s shoulders. He slips them down  the bluenette’s arms, s lowly , just as he turns to face him. He blinks as that devilish blue-eyed man kisses him twice and smiles happily at him.

“You’re really the best, Taiga-kun.”

“Oi, don’t go saying embarrassing stuff out of the blue!”

Trying to disguise how flustered he is, and failing miserably  at that , he ends up  growling , “Hey, you hungry?”

“I’m starving, actually.” Tetsuya deadpans.

“Fine,” he gets up and puts both hands on Tetsuya’s shoulders. “Go get ready for dinner while I’ll set the table.”

He wants to hide in the kitchen until that annoying burning feeling on the tips of his ears fades away. Before he does, however, he announces  in a rather warm tone , “Oh, and just so you know, I’ve prepared some vanilla shake for you. Maji Burger’s recipe.”

“You’re definitely the best!”

“Shut up! It’s nothing,” he grunts, embarrassed.

He loves and hates how he’s a total fool for that guy.

* * *

Living together is warm.

As Tetsuya steps in the living room again, this time freed from his work uniform and wearing comfortable sweatpants and a white  cotton  t-shirt, he cannot hide his surprise. The lights are dim, the room is mostly lit by candles and by a soft light that comes in through the balcony open  sliding doors.

Their dinner table has been temporarily moved to a spot near those doors, which provides them with the sight of the moon, a full moon surrounded by the stars. As if that isn’t striking enough, the table has been set in perfect fashion, so much so that it could as well have been a table from a fancy restaurant. Tetsuya almost expects to see glasses filled with wine on top of it, but he finds his special treat – a delicate glass filled with vanilla shake – placed there instead. Kagami obviously thought that thoroughly, because the scenery is breathtaking and has no flaws.

“Taiga-kun, is this a special occasion or something?”

He gives Tetsuya his best smile as he invites the shorter of the m to sit at the table.

“Of course it is! We survived two freaking awful pre-exams weeks,” he explains. “We deserve it!”

“But we haven’t even taken the tests yet.”

“When we do, we’re gonna celebrate again then. Come on, the pizza is gonna get cold.”

Not surprisingly,  Taiga eats most of the slices of the three extra large homemade pizzas he’s baked, and Tetsuya savors his vanilla shake like there was nothing better in the world than that.

Truth be told, t here probably wasn’t. Nothing that beat them being together in such a romantic environment, a romantic environment set by Kagami Taiga  himself .

He knows being out of character and preparing such a cheesy surprise for his boyfriend is worth it when, after a brief silence, the bluenette says, “You know, I’m really glad I met you, Taiga-kun.”

“Tch. I’ve lost count of the times you said that embarrassing line,” he scowls, trying to bury his fluster with that. Then he smiles. “But coming to think of it, the first time you said so I don’t think you even saw me as... Well, uh... As a potential boyfriend?”

Tetsuya smiles as well, his smile is so warm Kagami feels his chest burning. Will  that guy ever stop arising new  feelings in him?

“Actually, I did.” Tetsuya confesses. “I did for a long while, but Taiga-kun is quite slow, so...”

“Oi, who’s slow here?! I was focused on defeating those bastards you called your ex-teammates!”

“Yes. And that was kind of cute, in a way.”

“Don't call me cute...” He mutters, and the two of them can tell he’s not really annoyed, but rather  self-conscious .

They are silent for a while again, both looking out the balcony and taking in the stunning view the city light provides them with. The two of them are partially lost in those dear memories from back when everything began.

“Say, Tetsuya...” 

“Yes?”

“Do you think we’re gonna be like this after college is over?”

Deep blue eyes pierce into his red ones, as Tetsuya seems to mull over that.  Taiga doesn’t know the answer is obvious to his partner, but he likes how he seems to take his question seriously.

“I truly hope we will. And I’ll give it my best so that we’re still like this for a long time. Maybe, forever?” He offers.

“Forever is a long time, you know...”

They keep  gazing at each other, a smile dancing in both their stares.

“But if it’s with you,” they start in unison and stop, startled.

“Well, I’m on it!”

And Kagami means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, I just have to say it: I love flustered Kagami so much, but I hope I didn't overdo it. Well, I can't help, I guess... haha  
> Thanks for taking time to read it and please leave comments before you go. They warm my heart and inspire me to work harder!


End file.
